Whatever it takes
by 3R-DT
Summary: Spoilers hasta la 6x08. WINCEST. Una versión no oficial de cómo Sam Winchester recuperó su alma


**Bueno, pues esto es algo que no iba a hacer, pero me ha dado por ahí y estaba aburrido. Al igual que mi gemela (3R) ya empecé a colgar mis historias por otros sitios y ya que tuve que hacerme un usuario, aquí no iba a ser menos.**

**En fin, aquí va esta comedura de olla**

**WHATEVER IT TAKES**  
><strong>Autor: El gemelo oscuro de 3R<strong>  
><strong>Tema: Wincest, Si Wincest total<strong>  
><strong>Calificación: No se, si ella lo lee diría para mayores de 21 lo menos...<strong>  
><strong>Resumen: "Sam ha descubierto cómo recuperar su alma"<strong>  
><strong>Estado: Es un shot completo y terminado<strong>  
><strong>Descargo de responsabilidades: Todos los derechos Bla, bla, bla... pertenecen a sus creadores y to eso, toda la maldad adyacente es mía<strong>  
><strong>ADVERTENCIA: SPOILERS HASTA EL 6X07, SI NO LO HAS VISTO Y LEES MI RELATO, TE... AGUANTAS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WHATEVER IT TAKES<strong>

En algún momento la cadena de acontecimientos había llevado a Sam Winchester a ese punto. Decir que no sentía nada ya no era totalmente cierto, y no se trataba de un ordenador sin instinto ni del hombre sin alma que obedecía ciegamente porque era lo único a lo que podía agarrarse.

Se sentó junto al cuerpo de su hermano, el mayor descansaba de las dos últimas e intensas horas. Le acarició el pelo, consciente del sudor helado que se impregnaba en sus dedos, la nuca despejada, las marcas de dientes, el estremecimiento, el gemido bajo sus manos.

No lamentaba lo que estaba haciendo ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?. Aquella opción también era elección de Dean, no directamente, pero su hermano habría podido luchar (más de lo que lo había hecho) o habría podido huir (con más fe de la que había puesto en sus intentos) y no lo había hecho.

- Dean – lo llamó suavemente - ¿Estás despierto?

No obtuvo respuesta. Tampoco la esperaba, lo tenía amordazado desde el día anterior porque le apetecía tenerlo así, estaba siguiendo sus instintos, lo que le provocaba estar junto a él, todos y cada uno de sus impulsos. Le dio la vuelta "he descubierto que también puedo sentir admiración hermano" pensó al ver sus ojos "¿Cómo puedes mirar así?"

- Es posible que ya te importe un pimiento recuperar mi alma, y ¿sabes? A mi tampoco es algo que me quite ya el sueño. Este año engañado, perdiendo el tiempo tratando de saber qué me ocurría y ahora, gracias a ti, lo se – acarició el rostro castigado deformado por la mordaza – Si lo piensas bien sólo esto dando la razón a todos sobre mí, ¿no estás contento de tenerla?

El rubio cerró los ojos derrotado. Era todo lo que podía hacer, a veces creía perder la cabeza tras una semana de violaciones, vejaciones y golpes. Sólo podía dormir en los breves momentos en los que el más joven parecía relajarse analizando sus últimas acciones. Las manos de su hermano recorrieron los arañazos del pecho, acariciaron los hematomas y se detuvieron en la quemadura en forma de mano que aún marcaba su brazo. "Tú el héroe, yo el monstruo" le sonrió sin rencor.

- Pensaba que si me comportaba como antes, tarde o temprano, lo que me faltaba volvería a mi. Pero, realmente, lo único que quería era volver a tenerte a mi lado.

Un doloroso suspiro previendo lo que le esperaba otra vez escapó del golpeado pecho del mayor. Esos días, el que Sam se mostrara tan locuaz sólo significaba que la breve tregua llegaba a su fin.

- No debes resistirte Dean, si lo haces me romperás el alma – rió su propia broma – a lo mejor ésto si funciona, ¿ves? Me ha vuelto el sentido del humor.

Le quitó la mordaza y el pecoso volvió tosiendo la cara hacia el suelo. No le dejó, lo sujetó obligándole a mirarle.

- Por favor... - gimió el mayor

- ¿por favor qué? - preguntó el pequeño curioso

- Así no Sam, tú no eres así – la fe que aún mantenía el hombre torturado en quien lo había tratado de aquella manera hubiese roto el alma de cualquiera ( de cualquiera que la tuviera claro)

- Soy un monstruo Dean, ¿cuántas veces me lo has dicho? - "Yo también puedo provocar tus sentimientos más ocultos hermano"

- Conseguiré que me mates antes de que recuperes tu alma de este modo – respondió el prisionero retándolo con la mirada

- No te voy a matar, es cierto que eres irresistiblemente vapuleable – se rió al ver la expresión de "No entiendo una mierda" de su hermano – quiero decir que darte una paliza es algo que mas de uno haría con placer.

- ¡Pues machácame a golpes! ¡Joder! ¡Rómpeme los huesos! - gritó el pecoso en su desesperación

- Es que prefiero lo otro Dean, prefiero la parte de joder – el rubio supo que se había acabado la negociación pero aún así debía detenerlo, debía tratar de detenerlo

- Por favor Sammy, Sam, no, otra vez no... - El menor sintió un leve desasosiego ante la angustiosa súplica de su hermano. Puede que sí funcionara después de todo ese sistema.

Llevaban así una semana, desde que Castiel apareciera de Dios sabe dónde, y sin saberlo le diera la clave : "Me extraña que en todas estas semanas que llevas junto a tu hermano no hayas sentido nada respecto a él". Lo había analizado y descubrió que sí había algo que se removía dentro de él al tenerlo tan cerca: Deseo

Seguía siendo muy torpe para según que cosas, así que lo dijo sin más, dijo sentirse atraído sexualmente por su hermano. "Vamos Sammy, no me jodas, eso es un instinto animal, no un sentimiento humano"

Pero estuvieron hablando, durante horas, el ángel olvidaba sus problemas celestiales tratando de ayudar de algún modo a los Winchester, Dean bebía sin parar y él escuchaba guardando cada palabra en su mente. "Ha habido ocasiones (ínfimas) en las que seres humanos con un gran poder de voluntad a los que se ha arrebatado su alma, sin su consentimiento, la han recuperado. Aunque ello ha requerido un gran sacrificio por su parte o por parte de la gente que los ama"

- ¿entonces podemos recobrar su alma sin hacerle el juego a Crowley? - preguntó el mayor interesado

- El precio a pagar es altísimo – advirtió el ángel

- No me importa el precio si yo soy el único que lo paga – replicó el rubio con la voz pastosa por la bebida.

Sam había reído protestando "Estás borracho" y por un segundo parecía el chico que había sacado de Standford en lo que parecía otra vida. Dean, repentinamente sobrio y coherente miró a los azules ojos de su celestial amigo "éste es mi hermano, el Sammy de siempre, no hay nada que no haría para traerlo de vuelta"

Cuando el ángel se fue, el mayor acabó en el baño vomitando el alcohol ingerido en aquellas horas (que era mucho). Sam decidió que recuperaría su alma, porque aunque no pudiera sentir el amor o la fe que se translucían en las palabras del pecoso, sí podía apreciar la seguridad que le daba el mayor y se creía en el deber de devolverle algo de paz.

Entró en el aseo, no le molestó el desagradable olor, el otro, borracho lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

- ¿qué miras? ¿te pone verme vomitar? - gruñó con la voz rasposa

- sólo me aseguro de que no te golpeas con el váter o resbalas en la ducha – respondió fingiendo preocupación atento a cada gesto del rubio.

- Si, seguro

- Dean, ¿Realmente quieres que recupere mi alma? - le preguntó como si la respuesta no fuera lo suficientemente evidente – ahora mismo es cierto que no soy el mejor ejemplo de sensibilidad, pero tú siempre odiaste esa parte de mi.

- Yo nunca he odiado nada de ti hermanito, nunca. Y tu sensibilidad menos aún – el castaño no sabía si su hermano hablaba en serio o era el alcohol, aunque lo último se lo aclaró – yo te quiero Sam

- Gracias Dean, de verdad, gracias.

El otro lo miró risueño, en los últimos días sí le recordaba a su hermano, eso hacía que los sentimientos que enterraba en lo más profundo de su alma afloraran sin darse cuenta, cuando notaba que quedaba expuesto intentaba ocultarlos, como ahora. Comenzó a quitarse las botas de pie, rápidamente, sin agacharse "De nada", resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza con el plato de ducha. Sam se quedó mirando sorprendido cómo la sangre brotaba de su frente.

Se agachó junto a él y tocó la pequeña brecha, recordando cuántas veces le había curado sus golpes y heridas cuando era pequeño y no tan pequeño, tratando de rememorar qué había sentido, cuando había sido al contrario.

Se aseguró de que solo estaba aturdido y acabó de desvestirle "Vamos gandul, a quitarte de encima esa peste a whisky"

- Menos mal que ibas a asegurarte de que no me hiciera daño – gruñó el pecoso desnudo bajo la ducha – tengo suerte de que cubras mis espaldas ¿no Sammy?

Rabia, ¿eso es un sentimiento humano o animal?, no lo sabía, pero las palabras de Dean le habían provocado rabia. Se metió también en la ducha, con zapatos incluidos y arrinconó al mayor contra la esquina.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? - preguntó el otro más sorprendido que otra cosa

- Castiel tiene razón, estar contigo provoca una reacción en la gente que puede llegar a convertirse en algo muy poderoso – aclaró el más joven recorriendo con la mirada el cuerpo del mayor – creo que se cómo puedo recuperar mi alma

Dean rió sin darse cuenta aún de que no se trataba de ninguna broma. "¿De que forma Sammy? ¿Sobeteando a tu hermano en la ducha?", toda la ropa mojada se pegaba al cuerpo del menor el cabello empapado dejaba escapar el agua sobre su rostro haciendo que el rubio se lo retirase "Sal de aquí y ve a secarte". Se le había pasado la embriaguez, había percibido algo en su hermano que había hecho saltar todas las "alertas" en su mente.

- No, voy a probar ese sistema – le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y lo besó tratando de penetrar en su boca con fuerza. El rubio reaccionó mordiéndole y empujándole con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡Como vuelvas a... - Sam le golpeó en la cara - ¡Qué cojones te ocurre!

Hecho un basilisco, el mayor se arrojó sobre su hermano tirándolo al suelo tratando de sujetarle "¿Se te ha ido la cabeza o qué?". Sam sólo sentía su propio corazón acelerado, bombeando adrenalina, como no lo había hecho desde que saliera del hoyo. Se revolvió atrapando el desnudo cuerpo de su hermano bajo él.

- Vamos hermano, dijiste que no te importaba el precio si sólo dependía de ti – gruñó salvajemente sujetándole ambas manos sobre la cabeza

- Sam, esta broma hace tiempo que dejó de tener gracia – se retorció tratando de liberarse mientras el más joven trataba de atarlo con su cinturón.

- ¿Quien ha dicho nada de broma? Esto es un experimento muy serio

- Así no vas a conseguir nada Sam – el mayor sentía el pánico paralizándole, aún así trató de razonar con el otro

- Siento algo, no se qué es Dean – le susurró en el oído – antes de derrotar a Lucifer, fantaseaba con tenerte así, con que tú quisieras que te tuviese así, con que me pidieras que te diera todo. Castiel es jodidamente inteligente, sabía qué sentía por ti, y quizás sea eso lo que me haga recuperar mi alma si dejo sueltos esos instintos.

Pero su hermano mayor no podía permitirle llevar a cabo esa teoría. Pues sólo era una teoría loca y absurda ¿verdad?. Se resistió, luchó como si le fuera en ello más que la vida, y le iba, sólo consiguió que Sam lo golpeara. Era jodidamente fuerte, mucho más que él.

Quería gritarle que si realmente aquella era una forma de recuperar su alma, el Sam que regresara de esa manera no soportaría afrontar lo que había hecho. Pero su chico cortaba sus intentos alternando desgarradores besos con bofetadas. Hasta que se cansó de callarlo así y le metió sus propios calzoncillos en la boca.

Atado, amordazado, observó lleno de terror cómo su hermano se desnudaba contemplándole como si fuera el dulce más sabroso de una pastelería. Sólo Dean Winchester sabía cuánto había deseado que el pequeño lo mirara así, antes, antes de caer en esa estúpida espiral de sacrificios y derrotas en que se habían convertido sus vidas. Ahora no, porque ahora no se trataba de su Sam, Sammy nunca haría eso, porque Sammy no lo quería así, nunca lo vería de otra forma que no fuera simplemente su hermano.

Se retorció tratando de huir infructuosamente, "Mira, parece que en el fondo esto no te disgusta del todo" dijo el más joven acariciando los genitales de su hermano, excitado a su pesar. "Estate quieto o tendré que hacerte daño". No se estuvo quieto.

Enfadado, fuera de sí, al final Sam tuvo que sacar a su hermano del aseo y atarlo a la mesita de la habitación. Trató de recuperar el deseo malgastado en el esfuerzo acariciándole, pero se había perdido. Refunfuñó molesto "No es justo" y con un mohín infantil soltó al otro que se incorporó rápidamente a la defensiva.

- Compré otra botella de whisky, ¿la quieres? - preguntó como si eso bastara para obviar lo ocurrido

El mayor asintió sin hablar, así que se la dio y salió a correr como cada noche como si no ocurriera nada. Cuando volvió se encontró al otro dormido en el suelo, junto a la botella vacía. Lo tapó con la colcha de la cama y siguió con su habitual rutina de ejercicios nocturnos.

Al día siguiente Sam continuaba comportándose como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Realmente ¿qué importancia tenía? Subieron al coche "Conduce tú Sam". Dean se sentó atrás, lo más lejos posible de su hermano, ausente, pensativo, sin mencionar tampoco lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El menor lo observó por el retrovisor, aún tenía los labios hinchados y el corte sobre la frente, parecía no encontrarse bien.

Llegaron a una vieja cabaña, el rubio se incorporó aterrado en su asiento, hacía mucho tiempo que no habían vuelto a aquel sitio. Dónde comenzó todo, dónde empezaron a entender que sus vidas estaban prisioneras de otros seres que jamás los dejarían en paz, dónde se enfrentaron por primera vez a Azazel en el cuerpo de su padre.

- ¿qué hacemos aquí? - gruñó el mayor

- Me parece el sitio idóneo para comprobar la validez de mi teoría

No preguntó que teoría, no hacía falta. El castaño bajó del coche y abrió su puerta invitándole a salir. "No". Pareciera que era la respuesta que el menor quería le sujetó de una pierna y tiró de él alcanzando la otra cuando trató de defenderse dándole una patada, lo sacó del coche y lo dejó tirado en el suelo. Dean se levantó rápidamente valorando sus posibilidades de huir.

Una sonrisa bestial surcó el rostro de Sam ante la excitación que le suponía dar caza a su hermano. Decir que el rubio no luchó no es del todo cierto. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, incluso logró huir a pie, durante kilómetros perseguido por su hermano en su coche hasta caer agotado y ser arrastrado de nuevo a esa cabaña.

Se quedaron en el polvoriento lugar sin luz, sin agua corriente. Tres días, cuatro... una semana. Y siempre la misma rutina, la misma obsesión "Porque Cass tiene razón hermano, porque tú eres capaz de despertar los sentimientos más ocultos de la gente", le repetía cuando lo forzaba o cuando le pedía que se rindiera.

- Por favor Sam, basta... - rogó el mayor echado sobre el sofá con el poderoso cuerpo del menor aplastándole con su peso

- Me gusta que supliques – realmente no sabía si le gustaba o le dejaba de gustar pero sí le excitaba sentir su cuerpo bajo su poder - ¿ves hermano? Me pones a cien.

- Espero que no recuperes tu alma – masculló al sentir su mano comprobar si estaba preparado.

- Eso ha sido muy cruel Dean – dijo a la vez que consideraba que estaba lo suficientemente preparado y penetrándolo con suavidad – pero como puedes comprobar, no soy rencoroso.

El rubio ocultó la cara en el sofá, tratando de esconder también sus gemidos. Sam estaba siendo mucho más dulce que en los días anteriores. Cierto que seguía atado pero ahora no lo golpeaba, no lo violaba brutalmente. Se sujetaba a sus caderas como una caricia, y como una caricia se movía dentro de él confundiéndole haciéndole odiarse a sí mismo por desear...

Sam no quería lastimar a su hermano, aunque sabía que era una consecuencia inevitable de lo que estaba haciendo. Recordaba cómo había amado al hombre que ahora sometía, recordaba haberlo admirado más que a nadie en el mundo. El ritmo de sus embestidas aumentó mientras sus pensamientos viajaban por los momentos en los que se había sentido traicionado, dañado, abandonado, defraudado. Vio como la sangre de su hermano brotaba de la palma de sus manos, resbalando por la cintura, una lágrima solitaria le enturbió la mirada. Recordó otras veces, en las que sí había sido feliz, en las que Dean estaba allí, orgulloso...

- Lo siento Sammy, de verdad – el castaño no se daba cuenta de que estaba llorando , no entendía de qué se estaba disculpando si no tenía control sobre lo que el menor le estaba haciendo

Lo levantó sujeto por el pecho con un brazo, sujeta la cintura con el otro, sin salir de él "Quiero ver lo que sientes" le dijo con la voz tomada por el llanto. El espejo del baño le devolvió la imagen del rostro de su hermano, congestionado por el dolor, aunque había algo más en aquella mirada vacía de odio. No vio su propia imagen, sorprendida, shockeada, fascinada por la expresión de Dean. "Ríndete hermano, ríndete Dean" ni siquiera así, "No , Sammy, Sam... así no".

- ¿por qué? ¿por qué no? - ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo y como una revelación el más joven identificó lo que había en la mirada del mayor: AMOR.

- Porque si recuperas tu alma así, no podrás superar cómo lo has hecho – respondió el rubio que había caído al suelo de rodillas cuando lo soltó.

Sam, tropezando, cayó sentado en el sillón. No podía hablar, su cuerpo se esforzaba por estabilizar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, su mente se esforzaba por comprender el torbellino de sensaciones que lo bloqueaba, el torbellino de imágenes siempre con su hermano al frente.

Dean lo miró, se levantó como pudo, ¿cómo era capaz en esa situación de moverse siquiera? Nunca lo supo, lo que sí sabía era que todo había cambiado que todo iba a cambiar, que la pesadilla iba a terminar por fin "Escucha atentamente Sam: tú no eres responsable de ésto, ¿me oyes?"

Los ojos del cazador sin alma se clavaron en los del hombre desnudo, atado y magullado que le hablaba de esa forma. "Sam mírame... oh Dios, ¿cómo he podido...?"

Sam, casi sin ver a causa de las lágrimas se abalanzó sobre su hermano desatándolo y abrazándolo deshecho por la culpa. "¡qué te hecho! Dios Dean, deja... deja que te cure, deja..."

- Vamos, eh chaval, quieto... - no sabía cómo se mantenía en pie, o cómo era capaz de hablar siquiera, pero es que se sentía bien, se sentía feliz, aliviado – eres tú, por fin eres tú, has vuelto, es lo que importa Sammy, nada más importa.

- ¿cómo no va a importar? Yo... yo te …

- Ha funcionado – el rubio era capaz de reír a carcajadas en ese instante – entiéndelo, lo único que importa es que ha funcionado

- Pero...

El rubio tomó el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos, respiró profundamente tratando de asimilar que era Sam de verdad. Su cabeza no podía gestionar el torbellino de sensaciones que lo sacudía, la felicidad salvaje que lo aturdía sin dejar lugar al miedo, al rencor, al dolor, a la desesperación que lo habían mantenido hundido durante tanto tiempo.

- ¿cómo te sientes? - preguntó esperanzado

- como el mayor monstruo del mundo, ¿cómo he podido...

- Eso está bien, tienes motivos para lloriquear como una nenaza, has sido bastante cabrón – dijo recobrando su sonrisa más canalla.

- ¿No me odias?

Por toda respuesta el mayor lo besó, no cómo él lo había hecho, sino con una entrega tan absoluta que le reveló todo lo que el mayor había ocultado toda su vida. Y Sam correspondió, con toda su alma recién recuperada y con todo el amor por el que su hermano era capaz de dar hasta su último aliento.

Crowley torció el gesto enfadado pero increíblemente conmovido. "Vaya, no sabía que los demonios se emocionaban" dijo Castiel con ironía.

- Pues los tramposos de los ángeles también lo hacen – replicó el poderoso demonio mientras el otro se limpiaba los ojos en la manga de su gabardina – Para ser un servidor de Dios el que aceptaras "eso" en tu apuesta no concuerda mucho con sus mandamientos ¿no crees?

- Míralos Crowley, eso no puede ser algo malo

- He perdido jodido plumífero, no pienso regodearme en mi derrota espiando sus consecuencias – soltó el demonio desapareciendo

El ángel satisfecho, sonrió desapareciendo a su vez.

Dean se había echado agotado en el sofá con su hermano sujeto contra su pecho. El más joven había tratado de calmarse, de contener el torrente emocional que acompañaba a su alma recién recuperada y a los recuerdos de lo que había hecho para recuperarla. Aún no lo conseguía del todo, pero el rubio no había consentido que se alejara de él. Acariciaba su espalda, jugueteaba con su pelo, satisfecho y feliz como no lo había estado desde que podía recordar.

El castaño intentó disculparse nuevamente. "No te molestes hermanito, pienso cobrarme todo ésto a base de bien". Los irisados ojos del pequeño se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas al comprender que nunca tendría que lamentarse por lo ocurrido, que debía aprovechar cada segundo junto a aquel loco que tenía por hermano, por amigo, por todo lo que una persona puede ser para otra en ésta vida.


End file.
